Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Purple Rescue Team
by The Tusken Gentleman
Summary: Join Purple Rescue Team members Washy the Squirtle and Flare the Charmander as they document their exploration of the supernatural, the absurd, and the most mysterious mysteries in the history of Pokemon history! Oh, and get your fair share of ectoplasm goo-oh and humor!
1. Mightyena Castle: Part I

**In an alternate universe where humans have long left the Pokemon world, paranormal activity runs rampant in various Pokemon nations. Many settlements live in fear amongst ghosts of dead Pokemon. Rising against this fear, one team of paranormal investigators will travel to the most mysterious paranormal hotspots in the world and document everything that they see, hear, smell, and eat (yes). This is their story. These is the story of the Purple Rescue Team.  
**

* * *

**[Static]  
**

**Washy: **H-hello? Is this thing on?** [Turns Around] **I don't think you turned this on, Flare.**  
**

**Flare: **What is it with you Water types and being so technically stu-this thing IS on!** [Indistinct Whispering]  
**

**Washy: **Hold it up right-Ok, I'm Washy and this is my partner, Flare** [Flare, who is holding the camera, turns the camera to himself].  
**

**Flare: **Yo** [Turns camera back to Washy]**.**  
**

**Washy: **Okay then, cool guy. Anyways, we're going to show the world how ghosts really are by traveling to some of the most deadliest, dangerous, evil-did I mention deadly** [Wink]-hot spots **on our planet!**  
**

**Flare [Hands camera over to Washy]: **Ok, let me explain the technical stuff, Water bag.**  
**

**Washy: **Hey! I wanna talk, you-** [Flare and Washy fight over the camera, but the rest of the words can't be heard because of a heavy wind]  
**

**Flare: **Water sucker!**  
**

**Washy: **Fire farter!**  
**

**[Camera falls to the ground]  
**

**[Static]  
**

**[Caption: Purple Rescue team is experiencing some technical difficulties. Please wait one moment.]  
**

**[Camera turns back on and Washy is angrily muttering in the background with his arms crossed]  
**

**Flare: **There are two types of ghosts: Ghost types and Apparitions. Most people get the two confused because Ghost types have the natural ability to do what normal Pokemon do when they die-and Ghost types can do it during their lifetime.**  
**

**Washy [Loud mutter]: **I'd like to make you an apparition, you-**  
**

**Flare: **Now you're probably wondering why we're out here in the jungle amongst the trees. Well-

**Washy: **Well, our ride got broken down-just like you nearly broke the video camera, _Flare_.

**Flare [Sighs]: **Alright, so we'll turn this baby back on when we get to the castle in the forest.

**Washy: **I AM NOT A BABY!

**Flare [Angry face]: **NOT YOU, WATER BAG!

**[Static]**

**[Camera turns back on after several moments. Flare is now holding the camera, while Washy is scanning the large stone Castle in awe. The castle is nearly several stories long, built entirely of stone, and is surrounded by a large moat.]  
**

**Flare [Behind camera]:** Well, here is the castle! Here it is, in all it's-

**Washy: **AWEESOME! That tower up there would make an epic fun slide **[Washy points to the tower off screen, and runs to it]**

**Flare [****Turns camera to himself]: **Now since you folks are new to our show, we'll show you exactly how we gather the first pieces of evidence.

**[Static]**

**[Camera turns back on, now showing Flare (wearing a flashlight hat on his head). Washy is holding the camera. They are walking in a dark corridor in the entrance to the castle.]**

**Washy: **I'm sure most of you children are wondering how we got past those nasty Moat monsters.

**Flare: **Probably because half of them have some sort of relationship to you? Life Science 101 **[Sighs]**.

**Washy: **YEAH? Well-

**[Suddenly, they hear a door slam] **

**Washy [Stops]: **Did you hear that?

**Flare [Shivers]: **Whoa, I just felt a chill go down my spine down to my tail, and my fire is fully lit!

**Washy: **Let's take a look at the temperature gauge. **[Washy points the camera at a white box with a thermometer sticking out the to] **The temperature dropped 8 degrees all at once!

**Flare: **Great Lloyd! We've got a ghost! Rumor has it that a Kangaskhan was killed by two rich Mightyena and never put to rest. Now she wanders their castle grounds, hoping to be reunited with her children.

**[Camera goes Static and freezes for a split second before turning back on]**

**[...keee...kha...g...]**

**Flare: **My Arceus! Did you hear that? Check the recorder, Washy.

**Washy [Washy repeats recording three times]: **It's either the distorted voice of a Pokemon-or we're dealing with a very cheeky Gengar!

**[A door in front of them slams shut!]**

**Flare: **Hello? Are you looking for your children? Are you Kangaskhan?

**Washy [Holds out a book in front of the camera]: **Autograph-PLEASE!

**[...ga...han...]**

**Washy [Whimpers]:** I should probably eat that Oran Berry, just in case-AHHHHH!

**Flare [Slaps Washy, making Camera shake slightly]: **HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER, SQUIRTLE!

**Washy: **Sorry.

**Flare: **Let's try an angry approach-Kangaskhan, I helped those Mightyena killed you-and your children might be next.

**Washy [Camera shakes]: **Are you MAD? Has the cold air finally gotten to your HOT HEAD?

**Flare: **Tell us who you are-or we'll eat your children for dinner!

**[Suddenly, a voice is captured into the recorder]**

**[Fl...re...Was..y...Flare...Washy]**

**[Static]**

* * *

**Has Flare gone too far in trying to anger the Kangaskhan? What is the spirit trying to tell the duo?  
**

**Author's Note [6/5/2012]:  
**

**For my entry in Allora's short story contest, I've decided to experiment with the paranormal and documentary genres...in the world of Pokemon! This story is most humor and paranormal, and is not set in the normal world of training and battling.  
**


	2. Mightyena Castle: Part II

**[Static]**

**[Flare is holding the lens to his face, and Washy is nowhere to be seen. Behind Flare is a door]**

**Flare: **So I think I still have contact with the ghost of the mother, but she wasn't happy. She-uh-knocked over a vase, and now Washy has locked himself into the room behind me and won't come out.

**Washy [Muffled]: **No Sir! I'm not coming out!

**[Fl...re...Was..y...Flare...Washy]**

**Flare: **There it is again, I'm going to run a interrogative session, or EVP session as we like to call them in "Poke" town.

**Washy: **That joke was in terrible taste.

**Flare: **Shut up! I'm on fire with these jokes!

**Washy: -**that was actually kinda funny-

**Flare: **Who killed you?

**[Might..]**

**Flare: **I heard "might" something. We can't assume it said Mightyena without proper evidence, so we have to shoot around questions until we get enough.

**Washy: **Put two and two together, Fire Farter!

**[A loud crash comes from behind the door]**

**Flare: WELL I-Washy-you okay, Squirtle? **

**[I did...]**

**Flare: **What-what did you do? "I did"?

**[To..ge...ther..]**

**[Static]**

**[Washy is holding the camera and the duo are now in a candle lit room with shelves of books, probably a library. Flare is searching the books while holding a grey rectangular box with speakers-his EVP box]**

**Flare: **So-uh-Washy feel down the steps on his clumsy water bag, and-

**Washy: **I found this ancient library! Me! Not him!

**Flare: **I didn't credit myself to began with,WATER BAG!

**[Deed...]**

**Flare: **Woah, I got the chills over here. Come here, Washy! It's freezing!

**[Washy walks over, camera pointing at Flare]**

**Washy: **I don't feeling anything.

**Flare: **You're a Water type, why would ya?

**[Smacks Washy on the back of the head]**

**Washy: **I think I deserve that for breaking our gauge. Luckily Flare is a walking gauge because of his fire sensitive bum.

**Flare: **Hey, Washy! Check out this voice my box got!

**[Playback: Deed...]**

**Washy: **Sounds like deed.

**Flare: **Do you mean the deed to this house?

**[No..R.e...lly]**

**Washy: **I heard "No" something.

**[Static]**

**[The camera is sitting on the round table in the middle of the room. Flare and Washy have sweeped out every book in the shelf, when Flare reaches for the last book, a peculiar looking grey book with a broken spine, and it suddenly flies, hitting Washy in the head]**

**Flare: Are you okay Washy?**

**[G..e..t o..ut..]**

**[Help Me...]**

**[F.. ]**

**Flare:** The voices all sound incoherent, but in order, one sounds very mad-at Washy I hope-

**Washy: **Hey!

**Flare: **The other is a clear "Help Me" and sounds like a Kanghaskhan, but different from the voices that called us in the hallway earlier.

**Washy: **Maybe mean spirits are out. The Mightyena.

**Flare: **Don't be-wait-that sounds like the most relevant thing you've said all night-it's past midnight by the way-and it's funny because Washy hit his head.

**Washy: **FLAME BAG!

**Flare: **Don't copy me! And who are you, ghost?

**[M..]**

**[M..i.. ..]**

**[Yena...]**

**Washy: **I heard something that sounded like the "Might" from earlier and then "Yena". Put two and two together.

**Flare: **In the name of science-ah I give up-you're right. Maybe it's cause I got the chills and you don't. Why did you hit me with this grey book? What happens if I open it?

**Washy: **You get hit again!

**Flare** **[Sighs]**: Welcome back, normal Washy.

**Washy: [Incoherent Mumbling]**

**[Choke You...]  
**

**Flare [Camera Shakes]: **Woah-I feel like-something drained me of all of my energy in seconds. Even my tail fire has gone light. I need to.

**[Camera Falls Over]**

**[Static]**

**[Washy is has now put the camera facing him on the round table. He runs up to the wall after adjusting the camera and starts rubbing the grey book on his butt. Flare is unconscious on the wall next to him]**

**[An..gry..]**

**Washy: **Bet you want my energy, but you can't have it? What happens if I rub this on my bum?! What happens-

**Flare [Wakes up, shocked at Washy's behavior]: **Where's your work ethic, Washy?! And how long have a been out?

**Washy: **2 hours.

**Flare: **It's almost 3, isn't it? The sun is up in 3 hours and you're sitting here scratching your butt with a book the ghost of an angry Mightyena just used in a poltergeist against you-how long have you been doing that? You must have pissed the ghosts off! The energy is really negative here!

**Washy [Sing-Songy Voice]: **2 hours-and the karma is bad!

**[Washy opens the book and attempts to scratch his butt with the inside cover, when he kneels back in pain, dropping the book. A piece of sandpaper pops out. Flare picks it up]  
**

**Flare: **Washy! You-

**Washy: **Found it! I found it!

**Flare [Taken aback]:-**Yeah. This is altered deed to the house that the police have been searching generations for!

**Washy [Frown]: **I thought Squirtle were smarter than that.

**Flare: **They ARE. Good job, buddy!

**Washy: **It's unfortunate that we didn't get to see a full-body apparition.

**[Kangaskhan's Spirit appears before them]**

**Kangaskhan: **Tada!

**Flare and Washy:** Stellar!

**Kangaskhan: **Well, you freed the spirits of my children and myself, and I may now rest in peace.

**Flare: **Really?

**Kangaskhan: **Really.

**Washy: **Really?

**Kangaskhan: **Really!

**Flare: **You sure?

**Kangaskhan: [Long Pause]**

**[KANGASKHAN TURNS INTO MIGHTYENA]**

**Mightyena: NOPE**

**[Washy and Flare run out screaming, taking the deed with them, but leaving their camera]**

**Mightyena: **Get unsuspecting people everytime with the baseless rumors that a Kangaskhan was killed here. HAHA!

**Voice: **Anytime? Do you get scared?

**Mightyena: **Why would ghosts be afraid of ghosts?

**Voice: **I hate all Mightyena, that's why.

**Mightyena: **Well, why would you-

**[He turns to see that the real Kangaskhan's spirit is facing him]**

**Mightyena [Poofs Away]:** EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHBARK!

**[Static]**

**[Flare is now sitting on a rock outside the castle, and the sun is shining, while Washy is sitting next to him]**

**Flare: **You might be wondering how we got our camera out.

**Washy:** I did it! Me! Me!

**Flare: **OKAY, WATER BAG! WE GET IT! YOU DID IT! I was TRYING TO GIVE YOU CREDIT!

**Washy: **You can't give what you don't have, MR. DEEP FREEZE FIRE!

**Flare [Pushes Washy away]: **Ok Ok, stop. I gotta announce the next episode. In the next episode, we're going to Viridian Forest for-

**Washy: **No spoilers!

**Flare: **Fine. See you all next time at Viridian!

* * *

**And so, Washy and Flare have (somewhat) successfully gathered evidence at Mightyena Castle, and are now heading towards the next step of their journey to prove the skeptics wrong, the infamous Viridian Forest in the Kanto region, said to be haunted by the spirits of the unknown. Can things get any worse for our dynamic duo? Stay tuned till next week [Not Really] to find out!  
**

* * *

**Author's Note [2/15/2013]:  
**

**This chapter, as you may notice, is longer than the other one by a little bit and concludes the castle trek of Washy and Flare. I thought I would give this long-awaited chapter an update, and tell you guys that another chapter might have to wait for another month because of my commitment to finishing Cloak and Dagger. **

**Questions:**

**Q1: Did you enjoy the chemistry between Washy and Flare?**

**Q2: Does this story work will as a Supernatural Comedy?**

**Q3: Do you like the script-like format?**


End file.
